medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Morag Rùm
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. '''I was born on Rùm. My mother's first baby died at birth - I'm her second-born, but eldest. My name is Morag, which is a strange name - it's a diminutive of Mór, which means "big" or "great". "Little big". My mother had a few other babies after me, but to no avail. She had trouble getting pregnant, and the few she did have died as babies and toddlers. I'm her only - a daughter, but strong and healthy. I don't die; I don't even get sick and scare her that I'm going to. When I was 4, I got dragon pox. Everyone thought I would die, and my mother was hysterical. But I didn't. And after that, I was stronger. I almost never get colds, and I've never been seriously sick since then. It was a long time ago, and most of my scars have faded. I've still got a few, but I'm proud of them. When I was 8, I found a dragon nest. I was 8, and I was so excited, and I kept checking on them even though everyone kept telling me to stay away from them. But I never saw the mother. Then, 2 days after I found it, they found a dragon. A female, dead. The village was thrilled, because they could harvest the blood, heartstrings, hide, horns, claws, and a bunch more parts I couldn't name. It was a great resource. I was sure it was their mother. So I took the eggs home, and put them them in the fire. My parents didn't notice - in hindsight, it seems impossible. I suppose everyone was in such a hubbub about the dragon that they weren't paying much attention to other things. There were 3 of them. One hatched. I was home alone when it happened. It was beautiful - black with purple eyes like jewels. When my parents came home, I had was feeding it bits of meat from the end of a stick. They were furious, but they were also excited about the shell. The next day, they took the other two eggs to the blacksmith, and he broke them open. I was crying and screaming for them not too. One was rotten inside, with a little thing that we could only assume was a little dead fetus. The other was bigger - as big as my living one, and also dead. I was a violent child. I threatened to kill myself if they took away the living dragon. My father beat me, but my parents let me keep it. I named him Aodh, because it means "fire". I loved that dragon so much. He didn't hurt me - looking back, it's hard to believe. I think he imprinted on me. Also, I wasn't afraid of him, and he knew that. Everyone told me I should be, but I was stubborn and didn't believe them. And I've always had a high pain threshold, and it didn't bother me too much when he scratched me or burned me - he was little, and could only breath sparks. And I was bigger than he was - I would hit him when he did that. And he learned not too. He had always been week. He hasn't been incubated right. The other egg, the one that was as big as Aodh but dead, I think died when they mother died. In the time between when she last breathed on them and when I took them home. Aodh survived that, but I think it hurt him. Because he was always week. He died when he was 3 months old. They harvested him, and I let them - Aodh was dead, and so it didn't matter. My uncle, Aonghas, who was a wandmaker, took Aodh's heartstrings and made me a wand, with a branch of the apple tree in our yard. It was my grandmother's idea to send me to Hogwarts - I was too wild, she said, and as my parents attempts to tame me obviously weren't working, they should let someone else try. My mother protested, coming up with excuses - we couldn't afford the things I would need for school, I couldn't read, they needed me at home. My grandmother countered them all - she would scrape together the things I needed, that school was a place for learning, I didn't need to come knowing how to read, and that she would come over and do all the chores I had once did. My mother eventually gave in. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. My grandmother calls me "wild", my mother calls me "spirited", and everyone calls me "stubborn". Perhaps all of those are fair. My father calls me "rigid", which isn't. "Rigid" doesn't actually mean I'm being rigid - rather, it means that my father is being rigid, and I won't comply with his rigidness. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! My hair is red, wavy, and long. At home my mother always makes me braid it so it won't tangle, but when I'm at school I prefer to leave it loose - I don't care of it tangles. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. "An unusual ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues is often found among apple wand owners, who include the celebrated author of Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs, Dylan Marwood." see here. She may have this trait a little bit, I'm not sure yet. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 3''' 13. What time zone are you? '''Pacific Time Zone -R.A.B. 03:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Sorted